


Baby I'll Never Leave If You Keep Holdin' Me This Way

by moutonrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: "Unbeknownst to everyone else, Junmyeon and Kris meet up in Los Angeles every year."





	Baby I'll Never Leave If You Keep Holdin' Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! I haven't written and posted anything in such a long time but I had such a lovely time getting my feet wet with this lovely prompt. It was a pleasure to write for you <3
> 
> (Prompt #76)

Junmyeon smiles, folding up his favorite baby pink swim shorts to put into his suitcase.

“Hyung,” Sehun whines as he cuddles up to one of the countless stuffed animals Junmyeon has on his bed. “Do you really need to leave for so long?”

“Well, we have an extended break and the rental house is already paid for so...yes.”

Sehun pouts as he plops on Junmyeon's bed, paying no heed to the clothes strewn on it. Junmyeon sighs but smiles fondly at the younger man. Despite the two of them not being roommates anymore, Sehun still comes to hang out in his room. He always gracefully sidesteps the piles of clothes, fiddles with the figures on shelves, and disinterestedly flips through the manga collections on their tall bookshelves as he pouts and pretends Junmyeon is boring.

They both know it’s crap. Their friendship, now spanning years and years, is one of a lot of unspoken admiration and love. Junmyeon doesn’t need to try and fill the void with words. He just lets Sehun continue to pout into the purple stuffed bunny he’s currently resting his chin on.

“You'll hardly notice I'm gone,” he promises with a cheeky grin “It’s only two weeks after all!”

*

Junmyeon puts his phone on do not disturb before he even leaves the dorm the next day. Phones notoriously change hands in their dorm and the last thing he needs is for one of the members to see who he's been texting since yesterday. They'd never let him live. No one knows that he’s kept in touch with the other leader for so long, let alone the nature of their relationship.

When Yifan first told Junmyeon of his desire to leave, Junmyeon felt his heart stop in his chest for a split second. It must have shown on his face because Yifan was quick to assure him he had nothing to do with it. Despite Yifan’s reassurances his face still heated up and tears came out of his eyes. The thought of their crazy life without the other man there to share the burden of leader with seemed almost too much.

“Yifan,” he says softly, his eyes focused on the strings of Yifan's hoodie as he plays with them while they cuddle in Yifan’s bed “Promise me you won't forget about me.”

“Oh baby boy,” Yifan murmurs, using two fingers to bring Junmyeon's eyes up to meet his “I could never forget you.”

*  
The two of them came up with a plan to keep in contact. Their relationship had developed beyond blowing off steam and jerking each other off in the shower to something deeper and more intense. Once Yifan left for China, the two kept up a steady correspondence of exchanged gifts and handwritten letters, along with daily text messages. Junmyeon spared Yifan the details of how everyone else was handling his departure, not wanting to stress him out or upset him.

Departures of various members over the next year were difficult for Junmyeon as the leader of the group. He tried his best to keep Yifan isolated from the goings on in the dorm, knowing that he'd feel guilty for playing some part in the difficulties the members were going through with losing some of their closest friends.

“You need a vacation, babe.” Yifan says over the phone.

Junmyeon sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he paces around his and Sehun's room. He's thankful the younger man is out with friends.

“I know Fanfan,” Junmyeon says “I wish I could hug you right now.”

“I mean,” Yifan beings “I'm going to be spending an extended period of time in LA for business. You should come visit me.”

“Mmmm I'd love that.” Junmyeon hums wistfully.

“I'm serious Junmyeon” Yifan says “I'm leaving next week. I have a long term rental in a private area where no one will bother us.”

“You drive a hard bargain Wu Yifan.” Junmyeon says with a resigned sigh.

“I just wanna kiss you baby.” Yifan says.

“I can hear you pouting,” Junmyeon says “I'll look at our schedules tomorrow.”

“Can't wait to hold you,” Yifan murmurs “Now get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow.”

“Mmm, I love you,” Junmyeon says with a soft grin “Take care of yourself.”

“Love you too, baby.” Yifan says before hanging up.

Junmyeon sighs and flops down on his bed, giddy at the thought of being held by Yifan again. Junmyeon doesn’t need to look at their schedules. He knows the whole thing by heart and he knows for a fact they all have down time coming up soon enough that he can book a trip out without anyone being suspicious. He falls asleep not too long after that with a smile on his face and a good night text from Yifan telling him to just forward his flight information when he books the trip.  
   
*

Ever since that first trip Junmyeon made out to visit Yifan in LA, he's made it a priority to go back and visit at least once a year, especially since Yifan’s ‘extended stay’ turned into full time residence. Though they keep in constant contact with each other, it's still not enough for Junmyeon. He's gotten used to sleeping alone at this point, but every so often he yearns for a set of big hands on his body, of plush lips pressing kisses into his neck and collarbones, to hear Yifan's sleepy sexy morning voice when he wakes up. Just as he’s starting to mope about missing Yifan’s laugh and how they’d goof off in the practice rooms together his phone catches his attention, lighting up with a message from Yifan to cheer him up.

_'Can't wait to kiss you baby <3 have a safe flight.'_

Junmyeon types a response quickly.

_'Can't wait to lay out in the sun with you. <3'_

Junmyeon watches the scenery go by from the back of the van, letting do not disturb do its job to filter messages from anyone but his boyfriend. He takes a deep breath and finally relaxes fully.

When they pull up to the drop off point Junmyeon puts on his mask, his hat, and his sunglasses, gives his carry on one last check over, and takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the too-long flight he should be used to by now.  
   
*  
When he arrives in California, Yifan is there at the baggage carousel with a sign written in Korean and his eyes covered by giant sunglasses. Junmyeon smiles widely at him and speed walks over, giving him a tight hug.

“Kiss me in the car.” Yifan rumbles into his ear.

Junmyeon can already feel his knees going weak for the taller man. It's been too long.

Yifan waits with him while he gets his bag from the carousel, Junmyeon fitting himself into Yifan's side comfortably. When his bag comes around Yifan grabs it quickly and takes his hand, leading him out to where he has his big Mercedes SUV parked. The two say nothing as they walk hand in hand, a comfortable silence washing over them. Junmyeon turns his face to the sun as they walk out of the terminal and Yifan smiles at him softly, his thumb caressing the back of Junmyeon's smaller hand.

When they finally make it to Yifan's truck and Junmeyon's large bag is in the trunk, Yifan slides an arm around Junmeyon's waist and puts a finger under Junmyeon's chin, tilting his face up so he can take in every detail.

“I missed you,” he says softly “It's been way too long.”

“I missed you too.” Junmyeon says with a gentle smile.

Yifan wastes no more time, leaning down to finally kiss Junmyeon. Junmyeon gets on his toes to wrap his arms around Yifan's neck, humming into his mouth. The two make out against Yifan's truck for a minute before Yifan pulls away, causing Junmyeon to pout.

“None of that,” Yifan says “We've got to get going. I want you to see the place I rented us for the next two weeks.”

“Can't wait,” Junmyeon says happily “But before we go take off your sunglasses, I want to see your eyes.”

Yifan obliges and gives Junmyeon a pure unadulterated happy smile and Junmyeon's eyes crinkle behind his own sunglasses as he looks at the man he loves.

“Same for you baby,” Yifan says reaching to take off Junmyeon's sunglasses “I want to see your whole beautiful face.”  
Junmyeon smiles softly at him, his cheeks going pink from the attention of the taller man.

“Gorgeous.” Yifan murmurs before pressing a soft kiss to each cheek and putting Junmyeon's sunglasses gently back on his face.

*

The drive to the beach is pleasant. There's typical California traffic but Yifan's holds his hand the whole ride, singing loudly to the radio and excitedly talking about their plans for the next two weeks.

When they arrive at the place, Junmyeon notices it's an apartment building rather than a freestanding house.

“There's only two of us,” Yifan explains “it seemed kind of silly to rent a whole big house for just two of us.”

“It looks beautiful,” Junmyeon says happily “I can't wait to see inside.”

The inside of the condo is glorious. Light hardwood and white and chrome accents all over the kitchen and living room give it an open modern feel that Junmyeon is in love with. The beach is right in front of them, a giant panoramic window replacing the back wall.

“Remind me not to walk around naked, Fanfan.” Junmyeon jokes.

“It’s a private beach baby,” Yifan says with a grin “You can walk around as naked as you want.”

Junmyeon smiles fondly as Yifan grabs his hand to walk him into the bedroom, which is as minimalistic and gorgeous as the living room. The king size bed is covered in a white fluffy duvet and accented with slate grey and pale blue pillows. The art on the wall echoes the color theme of the pillows with some soft pale gold accents thrown around on various surfaces. Another panoramic window is on the other end of the room, offering up a perfect view of the ocean from the bed. Junmyeon knows Yifan is going to be annoyed by the amount of sunlight coming in when they wake up but he can’t bring himself to care too much.

“So what do you want to do first?” Yifan asks looking down at Junmyeon as the smaller man stares out the window.  
Junmyeon looks up at hims shyly, biting his lip.

“I want to cuddle you.”

The two strip down to their underwear and Yifan cracks the panoramic door in their bedroom open so they can hear the gentle push and pull of the waves just outside. The sun streams in and the two slip into bed, holding each other. Junmyeon drifts off to sleep using Yifan's chest as a pillow and Yifan watches him, marveling at how lucky he is to be able to keep Junmyeon in his life.

*

Yifan doesn't let Junmyeon sleep for too long, not wanting his schedule to be too thrown off. He wakes him up an hour later by caressing his cheek softly and kissing his forehead.

“No Fanfan,” he grumbles, blindly batting away Yifan's finger “M'tired.”

“I know baby” Yifan murmurs sweetly “But you’ll be too jet lagged if you sleep more.”

The smaller man begrudgingly gets out of bed but refuses to put on clothes, which Yifan cannot argue with. Junmyeon annoyed, while heart-meltingly adorable, is also a force to be reckoned with. He shuffles grumpily around the condo, tiredly scratching his toned stomach, eyes squinty and hair wild. Yifan, who made sure to have groceries delivered before they arrived, fixes him a cup of his favorite instant Ramen and shoves it into his hand, sending him to the couch to eat in front of the TV.

Their first day continues to follow the same lazy pattern. They eat, they enjoy their patio, and go to sleep early, Junmyeon too tired to do anything other than pass out at 10:00pm.

*

Yifan wakes up with, what he thinks, is some very impressive morning wood. His boyfriend clearly feels the same because he can feel a small hand creeping down his belly and towards his cock.

“Making up for what we didn't do yesterday?” Yifan asks, his voices still rumbly from sleep.

“Mmm I've missed lots of parts of you but some days I miss this most of all.” Junmyeon says as he grabs Yifan's cock and squeezes.

Yifan gasps at that and throws his head back as Junmyeon strokes him as he leans in to kiss him full on the mouth. They fall into a familiar pattern of body worship they practice only once a year. Junmyeon arching and gasping under Yifan's touch, Yifan groaning as Junmyeon takes him into his mouth and works him over. By the time they've both come they're sweaty and out of breath, making out in bed with Junmyeon's leg thrown over Yifan's hip as he grinds his spent cock into Yifan's skin.

“Haven't you had enough?” Yifan asks, lips still against Junmyeon’s.

“Never. It's what you do to me.”

Yifan chuckles at that,

“Are you going to let me out of bed today?” he asks.

“Not likely,” Junmeyon says “It’s been way way too long. Toys aren’t enough sometimes.”

“How do you fuck yourself with a toy with Sehunnie in the bed next to you?”

“Sehunnie left me,” Junmyeon says with a pout “Our son has left the nest and is now on his own.”

“Why didn’t you tell me immediately,” Yifan asks, giving Junmyeon a light spank “We could have been having so much more phone sex.”

“I just told you now,” Junmyeon says “We can have more phone sex moving forward.”

Yifan laughs, deep and gravelly in his throat and Junmyeon smirks at him and leans forward to kiss him, pushing him down and straddling him, a mischievous grin on his face.

“What are you planning, gorgeous?” Yifan asks, his thumbs running gently over Junmyeon’s hip bones.

“Mmm I’m gonna ride your dick until you cry.” Junmyeon says, fingering himself open.

“God I love you,” Yifan moans as Junmyeon giggles.

*  
   
Eventually Junmyeon does let Yifan out of bed, but only because he insists that Yifan cooks for him.

“We worked up quite an appetite.” Junmyeon says from his seat at the kitchen island.

“We had a lot of lost time to make up for.” Yifan says with a dirty grin.

Junmyeon rests is chin on his hand and smiles at his boyfriend.

“I’m glad we get to do this.” he says.

“Me too, gorgeous.” Yifan says with a happy smile.

*

The two men use their first few days together to stick close to the condo and get as much alone time together as possible. On their first beach day Junmyeon pulls out his pink swim shorts and pulls them on, ignoring Yifan’s whistle as he bends over to pull them up over his bare behind.

“Come over here and let me put some sunscreen on you. You’re going to burn like crazy in this sun.” Yifan says, brandishing a bottle of spf 50 sunscreen.

Junmyeon obliges, happy to let Yifan massage his back and shoulders. The two grab blankets and an umbrella they find in the storage closet and walk out their door and onto the beach. Once they’re setup Junmyeon happily pulls out his Nintendo Switch and offers one of the small joysticks to Yifan.

“Wanna play kirby?” he asks.

“You’re on.” Yifan says with a smirk.

The two spend a good hour yelling at each other as they battle it out with kirby and the mario kart, Junmyeon schooling Yifan in more than a few races.

“How did you get so good?” Yifan asks as they walk to the ocean hand in hand.

“I don’t have large ungainly paws,” Junmyeon says with a grin. “These controllers are the perfect size for me!”  
Yifan stops at the edge of the ocean, his mouth agape.

“Did you say ungainly?!”

Junmyeon nods silently.

“I’ll show you ungainly.” Yifan says.

Yifan lunges and picks Junmyeon up, throwing him quickly over his shoulder and landing a sharp smack on the smaller man’s peachy behind. Junmyeon beats his fists on Yifan’s back and laughs out loud as Yifan walks them both into the ocean, eventually dunking both of them so they’re soaking wet.

The two splash around, Junmyeon swimming and diving happily to collect shells from the ocean floor. Once he’s happy with his haul and tired from the exercise, he wraps his legs around Yifan’s waist and his arms around Yifan’s neck, resting fists full of shells on the taller man’s broad back. Yifan swims them both back to the shore, happy to carry his tired boyfriend to their blankets.

“Baby don’t fall asleep on the beach you’ll burn. Let's go take a bath and then we can nap.”

Junmyeon nods and yawns sleepily, tiredly rolling up his towel and shuffling back to their place. Once inside, Yifan ushers him into the bathroom, getting on his knees to pull Junmyeon’s swim trunks down. He presses a soft kiss to his boyfriends hip bone and then stands up.

“Why don’t we just shower? It’ll be faster.”

Junmymyeon rubs his eyes sleepily and nods, watching with a pout as Yifan adjusts the water temperature. They’re in and out quickly and slide under the sheets naked, Yifan setting an alarm before they both drift off.

*

After a few days of laziness the two of them are more than ready to get out into the world. Yifan promised Junmyeon some interesting day trips and he intends to deliver.

“Baby wake up.” Yifan whispers

“No.” Junmyeon grunts

“We’re going on a surprise trip today.” Yifan whispers.

“To where?”

“You’ll have to get up to find out.” Yifan says, kissing the sleepy man's hair.

When Junmyeon finally wakes up he shuffles naked shamelessly into the kitchen.

“Well you can’t go out looking like that. We’re not going to a nudist colony.”

Junmyeon fixes him with what the other boys dubbed his ‘angry bunny pout’ when they were all trainees still.

“Coffee.” he says simply.

“Clothes,” Yifan returns. “Comfortable ones. With good walking shoes.”

Junmyeon turns around and slowly walks back into their bedroom, Yifan whistling at the view he’s provided with.  
A half hour later Junmyeon returns looking a bit more awake. He’s got on a pair of soft jean shorts and a fitted pink tank top with comfortable but stylish walking sneakers. In his hand he has a hat and his sunglasses.

“Will this do?” He asks.

“Yes,” Yifan says. He brandishes a travel mug of coffee and a breakfast sandwich “Made you food already.”

Junmyeon gratefully takes the coffee, taking an eager sip before even sitting at the kitchen island, where the two of them have taken to eating their meals together.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope.” Yifan says with a smile.

After Junmyeon eats and tops off his travel mug for the ride, the two pile into Yifan’s truck and are on the road. Junmyeon notices a backpack in the backseat and questions his boyfriend again, but the man driving refuses to answer his questions.  
They get on the highway going north, which has the wheels in Junmyeon’s head turning more, but he puts it out of his mind long enough to enjoy the passing scenery as he sips his coffee.

About an hour later Yifan finally pulls off on an Exit. Junmyeon eagerly looks out the window with wide eyes, trying to figure out where the hell he’s being taken. He’s just about to give up when he sees it.

“We’re going to Disneyland?!” He asks excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

“Surprise, baby.” Yifan says happily.

Junmyeon downs the rest of his coffee in one swig, attentively watching their surroundings as Yifan drives to the parking garage. When they’re finally parked, the taller man grabs the pre-packed backpack and an overnight bag.

“Why do we need that?”

“Well I booked us a night in the Disneyland Hotel so we could do both parks.” Yifan says.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He says before leaning in to kiss Yifan.

When he pulls away Yifan smiles at him.

“Let’s go check in, sweetheart.”

*  
The first thing Junmyeon notices when they walk into the lobby is the absolutely gorgeous concept art of the Sleeping Beauty castle bigger than life right in front of him. The next thing he notices when he looks to his left is Goofy waving exaggeratedly and beckoning him over. He waves back, a huge smile on his face and a giggle bubbling up his throat.  
After a picture with Goofy and a very sweet cast member helping to check them in the men are up in the room, Yifan excitedly filming Junmyeon fawning over the decor of the room. He cries a little at the pillow on their king sized bed that reads ‘a dream is a wish your heart makes’ and fully cries when yifan shows him how the fireworks above the castle on the carved wooden headboard light up with fiber optics.

After rubbing sunscreen on each other they grab each other’s hands and walk from their hotel to the entrance to the park.

*

The change in atmosphere is gradual. Downtown Disney plays catchy american pop tunes as they walk through, but when they walk through security and walk up to the turnstiles of Disneyland Park it switches to what Junmyeon recognises as an instrumental version of Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid.

“We haven’t been here for a very long time.” Yifan comments as they stop in front of the castle after having taken a leisurely stroll down Main Street USA.

“No we haven’t. The last time we were here there were a lot more of us.”

Yifan smiles sadly at him.

“Maybe one day we’ll all get to come back. All 12 of us.”

“I’d like that.” Junmyeon says, smiling gratefully.

Yifan takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket, feeling that the moment has finally arrived for him to give Junmyeon the gift he’d been saving for days, no, months.

“Junmyeon,” he says “I have something for you.”

Junmyeon looks up at him and Yifan can tell that he’s confused even with this big dark sunglasses on his face. Yifan pulls out a small velvet box and opens it, revealing two rings of black titanium, a single row of black diamonds all around each of them. Junmyeon gasps.

“Yifan what-”

“It’s not what you think. Not yet,” he starts “it’s more of a promise. A place holder.”

Junmyeon nods at him, letting him continue his explanation.

“One day when the time is right I want us to be together for real. I want everyone to know about it and I don’t want to only see you once a year. This is just...to hold my place. Until that day.”

Yifan can see Junmyeon’s lower lip quivering and watches as he takes off his sunglasses to wipe his eyes before quickly putting them back on.

“Oh Yifan,” He gushes “Of course. I love you more than anything.”

He gets up on his tiptoes so he can cup Yifan’s cheeks and kiss him softly.

“I only want to be with you, Fanfan.” He promises.

The two slide their rings on each other’s fingers right in the middle of the park, trying to be discreet so no one notices and takes pictures of them. Junmyeon looks at it in awe, biting his lip.

“Come on, babe people will start to stare.” Yifan say, grabbing the hand Junmyeon keeps staring at. He lets his thumb run over the ring on the smaller man’s finger, smiling to himself as he thinks about the promise they just made to one another. He’s sure Junmyeon is thinking along the same line.

“We don’t want to wait in line too long for Haunted Mansion!”

Junmyeon looks up at him with a big gorgeous grin on his face.

“Hold my hand for the scary parts?” He asks with a pout.

“Always.” Yifan says with a smile.


End file.
